naruto mago prodigio
by alucar54
Summary: Sin recuerdos sin memorias naruto zero esta en este mundo donde demostrara que el es el mejor dragón slayer el es destrusion pero también es creación no es humano no es demonio es dragon un dragón dios
1. Chapter prologo

Prologo

Muerte

Era todo lo que sepodiaver en un valle,los árboles estaban podridos el agua putrefata, el cielo estaba negro y rayos caían la lava salia del suelo, y en un gigantesco cráter,un niño de por lo menos 7 años, pelo blanco platiado,brillante,lasio,largo, le yega hasta el cuello.

El chico, se en pesó a mover violentamente,de golpe el chico abrió los ojos revelando unos rojos con seis anillos a los arededos y una flor roja hermosa en el sentro para en un milisegundo cambiar a ojos azul metálico el chico se paro miro sus manos y un nombre paso por sus pensamiento.

-naruto Oot ahhhh- pensó,el ahora identificado como naruto pero no pudo terminar de pensar por un dolor de cabeza, lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse fue un ser grande, negro con alas y mirada ojos completamente blancos sin pupila que atraviesan almas.

BOSQUE SECANA MiNUTOS ANTES.

acnologia el dragón del apocalisi,es considerado como un destructor que destruye todo lo que esta hasu paso,el fue una vez controlado por zeref el mago oscuro para generar caus, pero lo que nadie savia es que acnologia tenia un lado bueno pero seguía destruyendo cosas,después de todo esa es su naturaleza.

se detenido de generar destrusion al ver como en un valle sercano un vortise oscuro que hasia que todo muriera,le recordó a la magia de zeref se detenio al sentir un poder gigantesco que venia del vórtice,vio como una sombra salia del vórtice alisto sus alas y salio volando.

cuando llego vía a un niño se burlo se ibadir,pero vio que el poder venia del niño algo poco creíble pero ahora que estaba aquí lo confirmó sonrió de manera espeluznante , ahora que lo recordaba todos los dragones estaban tomando sus hijos,porque el no hasia lo mismo lo tomo hise lo llevó a una cueva sercana según sus cálculos mañana despertaría.

AL DIA SIGIENTE.

acnologia despertó para ver como el chico se levantó,y envés de mirar lo con miedo lo miro con curiosidad ,mucha curiosidad el chico levanto la mano y dijo.

-yo señor- dijo, infantil mente con esos ojos azul metálico mirándolo con curiosidad.

acnologia desidio haser le una droma y abrió las fauser y lanso un rugido.

GEEEM

el chico nise inmuto solo lo seguia mirando con curiosidad,antes de respiras y también lansar un rigido.

GEEEEM

acnologia,fue lanzado por el viento y miro con curiosidad como el chico comenzó a reir,una vena le salió en la cabeza la vena se fue antes de comenansar también a reír una vez pararon de reír lo miro y dijo.

-niño me agradas que te parese ser mi hijo,te enseñare mi magia mi cultura y mi legua voi haser tu padre y tu mi hijo eee-dijo,se le había olvidado pedir su nombre el chico hablo.

-naruto, mi nombre es naruto y claro megustaria ser tu hijo, pero seso se come- dijo ha siendo que acnologia callera estilo anime,se paro y ledio una mirada escalofriante que desia 'mucho sufrimiento'.

-desde mañana comenzamos tu entrenamiento,uu dejamever te llamarás naruto,naruto zero dilo con orgullo porque ese es tu nombre-dijo acnologia mirando ha naruto sabia que lo aria orgulloso.

-hai-dijo, inosente mente.

JULIO 7-777

un naruti de nueve años miraba al orisonte, tenia una espada con la vaina negra con una magia que el greo.

-padre te encontrare y teare orgulloso, matandote no me puedo llamar dragón slayer si no mato un dragón aunque metome toda la vida te matare por que tu eres el dragón del apocalissis, y yo voi a ser el de la destrusion- dijo al aire, desprendiendo un aura que hasia que todo hasu alrededor se volviera polvo, miro para riva con unos ojos rojos que tenia 3 tomoes en un anillo.


	2. Chapter 1 fairy tail

chapter 1:fairy tail

un hermoso,día pasaba en magnolia, las aves cantaban los niños jugadan,y en la entrada de magnolia nuestro protagonista,caminaba tranguilamente,en este tiempo cambio un poco su pelo antes liso y suave,ahora es alborotado y rebelde,su mirada segia sin emosiones,sus ojos ezul metálico,en si sintura lleva, una espada que el hizo con como el lo llamaba _'runas o fuijutsu'_ adiferensia de las dos son que con el fuijutsu puedes a ser una infinitud de cosa,y con las runas puedes es cribir fuego y las palabra se yena de dicho objeto.

en estos 8 años,había estado entrenando arduamente,con los ojos que el despertó cuando entrenaba con acnologia,en su mente bino el nombre ' _sharingan'_ aun recordaba como los despertó cuando intento hacer el rugido del dragón del apocalipsis

pero en bes de hacer eso hizo algo mucho mejor.

flash back

naruto,estaba en un estado por desir pésimo tenia la ropa desgarrada y un par de moretones, al frente suyo acnologia mirándolo con decesion.

-mejor no lo intentes es obvio que no puedes manejar mi magia-.lo dijo,con desecion que heredero mas pésimo.

-n-o es-pera y-o se que puedo-.lo dijo con determinación,que atrajo la a tensión de su padre.

-bien intentalo-.dijo,acnologia.

-(bamos naruto tu puedes demuestra le que lo das a hacer y derotar)-.pensó con determinación.

tomo un gran respiro,pero el no vio como sus ojos pasaban de azul metálico a rojo con dos tomóes,un pensamiento bino a su cabeza y es destruir.

- **Hakai no doragon no hōkō** (rugido del dragón de la destruccion)-.dijo,con una vos demoniaca lansando un pilar de llamas blancas, que hicieron que se desmallara por usar tanto poder dejando a un acnologia paralisa si ese ataque lo hubiera tocado estaría un poco adolorido.

flash back fin

sus pensamientos fueron contados por un gran estruendo que hizo que todo se sacudiera,el comenso a correr asia donde fue el estruendo, a una belosidad segadora sacando a su espada de nombre _Genjitsu o katto ken(espada que corta la realidad)_ y fue directo adonde el estruendo comenzó y por irónico que paresiera es al gremio que se quiere unir, fairy tail.

 **FAIRY TAIL MINUTOS ANTES** Todos los miembros de Fairy tail se encontraban en su gremio provisional, una aura de venganza se podía sentir en el ambiente, Lucy fue al gremio de nuevo, una cara de tristeza, al creerse responsable del ataque al gremio.

-Vamos Lucy, no es tu culpa, siempre hemos tenido problemas con Phantom, ellos solo tomaron esto como excusa-. una Cana alberona trato de animar a su amiga, -Cierto, si hay culpables ese seria tu padre-. Elfman trato de animar solo para que la chica se hundiera un poco mas en depresion.

-Eso no ayuda idiota-. un Grey vendado dijo, esa explosión le costó varias heridas, -.Nosotros te defenderemos Lucy, después de todo eres un miembro de nuestra familia-. dijo Erza.

-Gracias-. dijo entre lagrimas, lagrimas que se detuvieron al sentir algo ser arrojado en su regazo, -Mis llaves-. dijo con sorpresa mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver a una erza con una mirada un poco más suave que antes "Si son preciadas para ti, no las pierdas de nuevo" con eso dicho se alejó, todos miraron a la chica con los ojos de agradesimiento.

-Me tengo que ir-. dijo Erza con lo que los demás volvieron a su plan para asaltar a Phantom Lord.

 **EN LAS DUCHAS** El cuerpo desnudo de Erza se encontraba bajo el caliente agua de la regadera, relajándose y planeando su estrategia, el maestro fue llevado con la doctora del gremio Polyushka, una mujer que vivía a las afueras de Magnolia y odiaba a los humanos, también estaba curando a levi.

"PUM"

El ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla para cubrirla, salió del gremio con todos sus compañeros los cuales miraron con horror como a la distancia se acercaba algo,

Una enorme estructura, de metal se acercaba a su gremio, -Debes de estar bromeando-. dijo Grey mirando como la estructura se movía lentamente a su localización, todo el gremio de Phantom Lord estaba caminando con patas similares a las de una araña..

-Entreguen a Lucy Heartfilia o serán destruidos-. la voz del maestro jose pude ser escuchada por todos los miembros de Fairy tail,

-Preferimos morir-. Natsu gritó, su declaración rápidamente seguida por los demás miembros del gremio, -Antes tendrán que pasar por nosotros-. gritó Grey, -.Lucy es un miembro de Fairy Tail, y por lo tanto un miembro de nuestra familia-. grito Titania.

-Chicos...-. ante el apoyo de sus compañeros Lucy no pudo evitar derramar pequeñas lagrimas, -Sera su fin-. a la voz de Jose una parte del lugar se comenzó a abrir, un enorme cañón salió de la sección apuntando directamente al gremio -Este es el cañón Júpiter-. presentando una de sus armas más fuertes las hadas estaban en un aprieto, si esa cosa lograba dispararse volaría el gremio y afectaría a la población de Magnolia.

-DISPAREN-. a la orden del maestro un fuerte rayo de luz oscura comenzó a formarse en la punta del arma, una enorme bala de lo que parecía oscuridad amenazaba a Fairy Tail.

-Muevanse-. Titania grito yendo al frente de todos los miembros -Erza ¿que haces?-.pregunto Grey

En un parpadeo la Kongo no yoroi (Armadura de adamantio) se presento sus escudos listos para defender lo que ama -Voy a detenerlo-.

-estas loca-.grito un miembro al azar.

\- Tiene razón Erza, no importa cuanta defensa te de esa armadura, el cañón la destruirá-. Grey trato de razonar con su amiga pero ella solo planteo fuertemente los pies en el suelo,

-Yo lo detendré-. con esto dicho puso sus escudos para recibir el impacto, el cañón estaba listo para disparar, Erza estaba lista para el embate, lista para proteger a sus amigos el cañón disparo cuando estaba por tocar a erza se ollo una voz que desia.

 **Dākukatto(** corte de oscuridad)

el disparo se dividió, para después romperse en fragmentos de oscuridad.

-lo siento por la tardansa-.dijo nuestro protagonista con mirada seria.

-quien eres tu-.preguntó, erza sorprendida y maravilla sorprendida por como con fasilidad corto un disparo del cañón Júpiter y maravilla por esa espada.

-naruto,naruto zero,bine a unirme algremio -.dijo,con orgullo de su nombre.

-Ya lo escucharon, Natsu-. orden Erza volviendo a su armadura base.

-Dejamelo a mi, Happy-. grito el Dragon Slayer llamando a su compañero felino.

-Hai sir-. grito tomando al pelirosa y llevarlo volando al gremio rival.

-Bien, todos a defender el gremio, Grey, Elfman, vengan conmigo, tenemos una guerra que terminar-. dijo Titania los miembros mencionados se acercaron a la mujer una mirada determinada en sus rostros.


End file.
